Nobody Has To Know
by InvisibleDisaster
Summary: JONAS Fanfic. Find out what's going on when it comes to the love lives of everybody's favorite band. Are they gonna be happily ever after, be involved in a terrible break-up or are they trying to hide their true feelings from the world?
1. You're Not The Only Ones

**Nobody Has To Know...**

**A JONAS Fan fiction.**

Find out what's going on when it comes to the love lives of everybody's favorite band.

Are they gonna be happily ever after?

Be involved in a terrible break-up?

Or are they trying to hide their true feelings from the world?

All you have to do is read every chapter of "Nobody Has To Know..." to get an exclusive backstage pass to Kevin's, Nick's & Joe's deepest feelings & inner thoughts.

Read about their secret crushes, broken hearts & maybe even about their hidden relationships? ;)

(BTW I may transform this into a crossover some time, if so probably into a Hannah Montana one.)

**Chapter 1 **You're Not The Only Ones...

_Joe_

Here we go. Right after my brothers and I had walked into school, I wanted to travel back in time again. Back to the last few weeks, back to our huge world tour. That was only our second day without any concerts but I already missed performing on stage, entertaining the crowd, making the fans happy. That's the good life. When I was wondering how many people we had entertained on our tour, my thoughts were interrupted by no one else than our JONAS super fan aka Macy Misa. I have to admit that I missed her and her JONAS obsession a little bit.

"Oh my god, have you already heard those huge rumors about our school?" she shouted while running towards us.

"If that's true everything's gonna be totally..."

"Wow wow wow, Macy, slow down, okay? I got no idea what you're talking about and I guess I'm not the only one." Kevin tried to calm her down. Nick had that look on his face, you probably all know his look, the one that seems like he doesn't really care. So it was definitely my time to get involved in this conversation.

"Okay Macy, tell us everything right from the beginning. What are these rumors about?"

"Well, I know that those are only rumors but it would be so awesome if it was right..."

"_Macy!_ Did you even listen to any word I've said before?"

"Oh, err yeah, I'm sorry Joe. Did I just upset you? I really don't wanna upset a JONAS..."

"Macy..." Kevin rolled his eyes although he couldn't help but smile at her. I was afraid that she would hyperventilate in a few if he didn't stop that.

"Well I've heard that you guys probably won't be the only stars at this school any longer..."

"What?! Are you serious, Macy?" Nick interrupted her. Wow, that was strange. Even his I-don't-care-about-all-this-look had been replaced by an undefined one.

But I was pretty sure that he didn't behave like that because of the content of the rumor but because he didn't know about it before.

"I so am, Nick. They say that Delilah Stevens is sick of being home-schooled and that she will transfer to our school!" Now that was the point of the conversation when my jaw dropped down. So did Kevin's. Well, I don't have to talk about Nick, do I? Guess what? He made it to get his I-don't-care-about-all-this-look back, as always. Okay, maybe that's not the best name for his look. Should I replace it with serious look every time I mentioned it? Fuck that, who cares? These are my thoughts, deleting them isn't even possible, right?

"Okay Macy, now you just can't be serious anymore!"

"No, I really am. I've read and heard it everywhere."

Now it was Kevin's turn to express his excitement: "Oh my god, _the_ Delilah Stevens? The singer/actress/songwriter/dancer/model or whatever else she is also?"

"Exactly that Delilah Stevens, Kevin!"

"Ooh, I'm like her biggest fan! I love her so much!"

Now I was actually considering that Macy had some kind of magic Macy powers with which she had transformed Kevin into an obsessed super fan. Well maybe I'm not the right guy to talk about that when it comes to Delilah. I'll just admit it, she's too awesome. I was just as excited as Kevin although I didn't overreact as much as he did in my opinion. Don't ask why but I had that overwhelming feeling that even Nick was a little excited, well deep inside. Call it brotherly intuition or something like that.

"No, Kevin, _I am_ her biggest fan! I'm obsessed with her! Well, not as obsessed as I am with JONAS, of course." Macy seriously believed that we would be mad at her if she didn't add that.

Finally Stella joined us. "I so hope that those rumors are nothing but big fat lies." Everybody was staring at her in shock, including Nick.

"I was just kidding guys, cool down. Gosh where is your sense of humor?"

"On vacation. By the way, I don't wanna offend you Stella, but seriously, _this_ wasn't funny." Nick said. Wow, he seemed to be upset. Now I was so not able to stop looking shocked although I wasn't staring at Stella anymore.

"What? Joe? That was nothing but the truth. I just wanted to save Stella from embarrassing herself with her so called 'jokes.'"

"Yeah sure...Come on, just admit it. You're crushing on her, too."

"No, I'm not crushing on her. I'm not crushing on anyone. The word 'crush' isn't even in my vocabulary."

Of course, Kevin had to get his dictionary out of his locker to read out loud:"Let's see...ah, Crush.

Solution No.1: an intense but usually short-lived infatuation.

Solution No.2: the object of such an infatuation."

"Gosh, Kevin, that last sentence...That was a joke, you know?"

"Err, yeah....I just like to annoy you that way." Kevin smiled; Nick rolled his eyes.

"One more time, I'm not crushing on her, okay. End of story."

"Well whatever you want...Although you so are crushing on her..." was my answer.

Nick obviously didn't find it worth to fight that. Fine, don't let me have some fun then.


	2. You May Not Know It

**Chapter 2 **You May Not Know It...

_Nick_

Nope, Joe, you so won't upset me today. No way. I may be a bit smarter than you, aha. Gosh, what the hell am I thinking at the moment.... awkward.

So Kevin, Joe and – what a surprise – Macy were completely freaking out and Stella was obviously mad at me because of my reaction on her so called joke. But be honest, it just wasn't funny. I'm not too serious, right? I mean, the others didn't laugh either. Shall I apologize to her? No, I don't think so. She knows that I meant no harm.

Macy finally told us that Delilah's rumored arrival was set on today, in one hour to be exact. I could wait to find out about the truth behind all these rumors. I just couldn't believe it. Okay, maybe Delilah really wanted to quit homeschooling but I was so sure that she wouldn't come here. No way. Oh, I'm repeating myself. Holy crap.

The next hour is not really worth to think about it. Excitement, nervous faces & moves. Did you expect anything else? Well I didn't. The time was passing by and suddenly everybody was standing at the entrance. Well everybody but me. The way they all were standing there, glancing at the street like it was an adorable little puppy. Stupid. I just couldn't stand there any longer than five minutes. I walked back into the building all by myself & waited for the madness to end. Wow, there aren't many conversations in my thoughts...Err...okay...it's beginning to become awkward again.

Whatsoever I was so busy wondering about all this stupidity I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone.

"Err, excuse me but... you're Nick Lucas, right?" I turned around and just couldn't believe my eyes.

After I was completely sure that my self control was back I replied: "Yeah, I am. And you are...oh...you're Delilah Stevens." I tried to sound as calmed down as possible. "So the rumors were true..."

"Yep, I suppose. So... I was wondering if you could show me the way to my next lesson..."

"Oh, oh sure. But it probably won't be that useful at the moment since everybody's standing outside waiting for you to arrive. By the way, how did you make it to get inside without being seen?"

"Oh well, I've been here for a while already. I arrived when school usually starts without any limos or something like that. I seemed like a ordinary student I suppose otherwise we probably wouldn't have this conversation."

I hadn't really realized that we were walking until she opened her locker which was about 10 lockers away from mine.

"So...would you mind showing me around a bit? I mean I don't know anyone here so far...but you." She smiled shyly. Yes, shyly. I always expected her to be a conceited, egoistic & egocentric diva, a real drama queen. But I could tell she was still very down to earth. I'd actually call her likeable, fascinating. Hold on – I'm not falling for her, right? I just can't be. Me and falling for a girl never works out. Well that was the first time we ever talked together so I was probably overreacting.

"Oh yeah sure. I'd love to." I smiled back. Yep, I seriously smiled. Okay, I'm so overly falling for her. "But what are you planning to do with the crowd at the entrance?"

I could tell by the look on her face that she had totally expected that question and that there was no need for her to think about an answer anymore.

"Well, maybe we should let them stay there for a while? Not too long of course but maybe they get tired of it themselves? I'd like to see that."

"And I'm totally cool with that." Did I seriously just say that? Gosh, I can't think clear anymore. Time to switch the subject.

"If your plan works out, my brothers are going to be so mad. Well they'll be mad anyway but it will be even worse if they giveb up and find us walking around together." Apparently I was funny because she started laughing.

"So I guess your brothers are fans and part of 'the crowd', right?" The way she underlined 'the crowd' with her voice and her mimic made me melt so I started smiling again, just like I was under an evil devilish spell.

"Right. I can't understand their behavior though. Hello, we're famous, too. We shouldn't freak out every time we meet another celebrity. Well they usually don't but in their opinion you don't count as a regular celebrity or something like that, I don't know." And there we go, she was laughing again.

"You know, Kevin is 'your biggest fan' and Joe... well he probably finds you hot."

"Haha, well I can't wait to see there faces when they find out about this." she replied while putting a huge grin on her face.

That evil devilish spell made my smile again, all the way through the hallway.


	3. You Shouldn't Be Falling That Hard

**Chapter 3 **You Shouldn't Be Falling That Hard...

_Kevin_

So we were standing outside. Joe and me. Well actually Joe, Stella, Macy, the entire school including the teachers and me. Well okay, the entire school BUT Nick. Mr Serious went back into the building after only 5 minutes. Lame. I've been wondering who long it's going to take Delilah to arrive here. Maybe she was the kind of celebrity that loves to be late? I wouldn't mind standing her for hours as long as the rumors were true, that's for sure.

The time was passing by incredibly slowly and after an entire hour of waiting without a sound I had to distract myself with seeking clouds in shapes of animals. I spent half an hour that way and after I had found a cat, a camel, a dolphin and an adorable fuzzy rabbit everybody went inside again, depressed. Macy was the first one to start talking again.

"I can't believe that those rumors where nothing but big fat lies. I was so looking forward to not only being on the same school with Nick, Joe and Kevin from JONAS but also with Delilah Stevens." she sighed. "Not that you guys wouldn't be enough for me... Where's Nick by the way?"

"I got no clue. Haven't seen him since he went inside again. Gosh why does that boy have to be so wise? It's like he knew that everything was just a fake. He's probably sitting somewhere, jamming with his guitar and laughing about us. We're so stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh." I answered.

Stella suggested to look for Nick, Joe agreed with her, of course, and Macy and I couldn't help but follow them. We had just started our search when Nick tapped on my back.

"Hey there guys. Did you have fun standing outside wait for her?" he smiled. Uh, Nick Lucas smiled at me. He seemed like he was under an evil devilish spell – wait wrong thoughts- Whatsoever I was....afraid. Maybe this was the end of the world? Okay, I admit that I'm often overreacting but it's funny, you know?

I so wanted to find out what was wrong with him but when I was just about to ask him I realized who was standing right beside him. So I screamed: "Oh my God, you're Delilah Stevens!" instead.

When I just wanted to tell her about my obsession, I couldn't help but think of Macy and I started to smile. What the hell was wrong with me? Did Macy have some magic Macy powers that...? - Hold on, wrong thoughts again. All this thinking about Macy prevented me from adding something to my screaming so Delilah replied me already: "Oh my God, and you're Kevin Lucas! You're like my favorite JONAS!"

Oh. My. Freaking. God! Did that really just happen? I was probably about to faint but I tried to stay cool, as always. "Haha, yeah... that doesn't really surprise me, hah. Just look at those two jerks and..."

"Okay Kevin, that's enough brother." Joe just had to interrupt me. Do you get what I'm talking about when I say "jerks"?

"Hey there, I am" Joe threw his hair back, I wanted to throw up instead. "Joe Lucas."

"Oh really?" Delilah said that in the same bored voice she always uses in her TV series what cracked me up.

Joe just kept talking: "Yeah. Well it seems like you've already met my brother Nick which leads us to a quite interesting question. Why have you met my brother Nick before you met me? I mean it's obvious that you would have preferred to..."

"Joe, everybody seems to interrupt everyone pretty often today so I don't think it'll be that bad if I interrupt you again." Nick said. "You know, while all of you were standing outside it was obvious that you expected her to have a hollywoodlike diva arrival. But she's been her all day long because she arrived when everyone does and no one recognized her. That's all. I was the only one who was inside so she asked me to show her around."

"And when did you meet her already?"

"Hmm, like 5 minutes after I went inside again."

"So why didn't you tell us to come in again?"

"Well actually, that was my idea." Did Delilah just defend my brother? And the most awkward thing was that he looked at her, smiling. Oh my- No, that can't be true! I was sure that Nick was way too smart to be falling for her. Or wasn't he? Well that would be a good explanation for all these smiles I saw on his face today. The bell rang and everybody went to there next lessons, still looking totally depressed. I looked at Joe who seemed to think what I was thinking, too.

"Err, Nick could we just talk with you for a second?"

"Well yeah sure but I still got to show Delilah the way to her next lesson. So let's see...Oh, that's exactly the same schedule that Macy and I have."

"Awesome, I'll just join you then."

"Oh see Nick, she doesn't need to be shown around by you anymore. Why don't you let the girls spend some time together for a while, huh?"

"Well okay, but..."

"Okay, come over here _right __now!_"


	4. You Know It's No Good

**Chapter 4 **You Know It's No Good...

_Nick_

Oh God, no! That was exactly what I didn't want to happen. Never.

"Nick, we've already talked about that a billion times, haven't we?"

"Yeah, exactly. And that's why we don't have to talk it out again, okay? I'm leaving." Gosh Joe, why do you have to be so annoying sometimes? "I'm living my own life, deal with it or leave me alone."

"Aw Nick, come on! You know that he's right! We just want to protect you from your own feelings. Okay that sounded awkward."

"Well I never asked you to protect me. I can take care of myself, go and take care of Frankie or get a puppy if you feel like protecting something."

"Nick..."

"Just leave me alone with all that shit! You guys need some professional help, you're going crazy about me falling for someone instead of taking care of your own business."

"Nick, could you just wait and listen to us for a minute?"

I sounded rude, of course. Maybe I'd really hurt their feelings. So? I was just extremely mad, that's all. They'll get over it, they always do. But I didn't want this to turn into a major argument so I turned around and set down on a bench only a few steps away from them.

"So?"

Joe started talking again: "Nick, we don't want to offend you, you should know that. It's just that we all know what happens to you every time you're falling for someone..."

"And we don't want to see you hurt all the time because you're our brother and we love you....somehow." Kevin finished his sentence.

Gosh, now they really made me feel guilty. Okay, I was probably overreacting when I yelled at them but I was really upset.

"And you guys should know that I love you, too. But I just need to make my own decisions. And by the way I'm seriously not falling for her." I'm such a liar. "I was the only one she could talk to because you guys thought she'd bring a red carpet to walk into school. She's really nice and we may be friends but there's definitely not more going on, alright?"

"Alright. We just wanted to make sure that we don't have to worry about you."

"You seriously don't have to, I promise." Okay I should change the subject before I lie even more. "But I want you to promise me something, too, okay?"

"That would be?" They looked calmed down now.

"I really don't wanna worry about your crushes so we should just talk about, too. I mean we're already here."

Now they didn't seem calm anymore. Oh no, they seemed nervous. "Sure but don't you think that we should really go to the next lesson now?"

"No, we all have Mrs Snark now, she won't care." Thank God for Mrs Snark. She can be so annoying but also useful in times like these.

"Okay, let's start then. Although I got no idea who my crush should be." Oh Joe, always so overly confident.

"Come on, Joe. What about you and Stella, huh? Doesn't she count or what? Well okay, she may not be a crush anymore..."

"But..."

"Joe, don't even try to fight it." Kevin supported me. Did he seriously think that I wouldn't mention his crush then? Well, I had to proof him wrong.

"Thanks Kevin. And now your crush."

"My what?"

"Well you're obviously crushing on Macy."

"_What?!_" Joe & Kevin yelled at the same time. Joe can be so blind some times. Maybe that's the curse of the....whatever Joe is.

"Err, hello? Every time she's near you're smiling at her like she'd be a cute little kitten or something like that. And don't say you're doing that because you like her as a friend."

Kevin didn't say a word anymore. The whole way back to our classes he was completely quiet. Maybe that Macy thing was a tough topic for him or he was just thinking of something weird like animal-shaped clouds again, you never know what's up in his head. At least they wouldn't bother me about Delilah anymore, that was all I actually wanted. I had decided not to fall that fast anymore anyway. So as long as I didn't know if she liked me back I would just pretend that I don't feel anything for her. Word.


	5. You Weren't There

**Chapter 5 **You Weren't There...

_Joe_

THIS was what I called awkward. But Kevin and I probably didn't deserve anything better, I mean if each of us was just as annoying as Nick was the last few minutes he was absolutely right when he yelled at us. I just couldn't really believe Nick though. It was obvious that he felt more for her than just friendship... well if she was his BFF I may have believed him but he's only known her for a few hours! Well but as long as he was happy it was none of my business so I spent most of the lesson thinking about Macy and Kevin. I was wondering why I didn't notice that like Nick said "obvious crush". Why did he notice things like that while I seemed to be blind? Maybe I should really calm down a bit and become a little more serious and quiet. Maybe that would help? Or is he something like a mind reader? Ah whatever.

I should have focused on the lesson because while I was just wondering about what Kevin liked about Macy the teacher called me to the blackboard and I stood there like a clueless idiot. Maybe I should try to improve my grades? But definitely not before I found out about Macy and Kevin. Oh and I so wanted to find out how Delilah feels about Nick although I had no clue how to do that. Wait, am I too obsessed with my brothers' love lives? Nah, no way.

Right after the lesson had ended I ran to my locker, full speed and guess what, I almost ran over Delilah. Well I actually planned to take care of that Kevin – Macy thing first but that was karma or some other crap.

"Oh, err, Delilah – I'm so sorry, I was kinda in a... hurry."

"Haha, it's okay Joe. I should get used to being run over, right? I prefer being run over to being home schooled though. Oh by the way could I ask you something or do you have to go already?"

"Of course you can. Why should I have to go already?"

"Err, because you're in a hurry, aren't you?"

"Oh, err, well that doesn't matter anymore. So just ask."

"Well I was wondering if you know where I can find Nick?"

"Oh, I'm not sure actually. We usually meet at our lockers after every lesson. I thought your schedules would match?"

"Yeah but he didn't come to any of the lessons..." "Wait, he didn't? Well we all missed the first lesson but then we went back to our classes. Or at least Kevin and I did."

"Oh alright. Well can I join you on the way to your locker then? Mine is on that way, too, you know..." She looked worried. Should that mean that she was falling for Nick, too? It was time for me to find out about that but I had to let my Joe charm play, for sure. We were just making our way through the crowd until I finally remembered that no one knew that Delilah really was on our school now.

The crowd freaked out – what a surprise – and we were trying to escape. No time for talking. The freaking crowd was still following us when we arrived at our lockers where Kevin and Nick where already waiting for me. Damn! How was I supposed to ask her _the _question now? As soon as Nick saw her he started to smile again but when he saw that I was holding her hand – I did that to make sure that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd – he looked so pissed off, I was seriously scared. I didn't want him to injure my good-looking face, you know? I released her hand while Nick was jumping on something – I'm not sure what it was because the crowd was standing around it and hid it from my eyes – and started yelling:

"You people! Yeah, Delilah Stevens really is a student here from now on. So? What's the big deal? Just leave her alone and accept her as a normal teenager, like you did with us, okay? Thanks."

Wow I was impressed! And he was oh so not falling for her. SURE THING NICK. Right after his feet touched the ground again he smiled at her – again. It was beginning to be scary, all that smiling & happiness on Nick's face. Delilah smiled back – what else did you expect? - and then asked me: " Would you mind if I...?"

"No, of course not. Just go. My question can wait." I was surprised that she didn't start to run but the distance between them obviously wasn't big enough for that. I guess I had to focus on mission Kacy/Mevin, or whatever you want to call it, again. Karma played an evil trick on me. Karma's a bitch, obviously. (_author's note: Yep, stole that from Grey's Anatomy :D Maybe I'll let Joe quote George quite often, in memory of that poor guy xD_)


	6. You Lied To Me

**Chapter 6 **You Lied To Me...

_Kevin_

Okay, what the hell was that?! Nick Lucas clearly wouldn't do something like what had just happened if he wasn't in love. Never. He lied to me, straight into my face. I'm seriously disappointed in you, Nick. I mean it. Well okay, he probably just didn't want me to worry about him. Aw, why does he have to be so caring? Ugh, I'm so influenceable.

Joe was walking towards me now and he'd got that look on his face. Yeah, the one that's like "I'm a cop and I'm going to question you until you tell me what I want to hear." And here it goes: "So....you and Misa, bro?"

"No, I really don't... think so."

"You don't _think_ so? What the...? Ugh, forget it. Delilah & Nick are more interesting to me than you & Misa at the moment. Damn, stupid karma."

"Err, okay what has karma to do with this?"

"Ugh, never mind. What do you think about them?"

"Cute, adorable, made for each other? What do you expect me to say?"

"I want your true opinion."

"Well that sort of was it. I think they should definitely go on a date, just to see what happens."

"Got it, bro!"

"So what shall we do about this?"

"Everything we'll have to do to bring them together. Want to join me on Mission Nelilah?"

"Wow, you already got a couple name for them?"

"Course I do."

"Well, I'll so join you on Mission Nelilah."

"Word?"

"Word."

"Okay, you'll go and bother Nick & I'll go and bother Delilah."

"Aw, why do I have to take care of Nick? That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, dude. And don't forget, Mission Nelilah was my idea. And I was so close to find out about her thoughts already."

"Whatever." I made my way right into the danger zone. Nick seemed to be kind of busy talking to his soon-to-be girlfriend, she was thankful, of course. How should we be able to separate them right now? Joe?! I turned around. Joe seemed to have a plan. He wanted to involve Stella into Mission Nelilah, obviously. Well that could be a good idea... Delilah wouldn't mind talking about some girls stuff, for sure. Joe, you're such a genius. And if you were a mindreader you'd know that now, I won't say it out loud, oh no. I kept my distance and watched Stella do her work.

"Err, excuse me, Delilah but... would you go to the toilet with me? I really don't want to go alone..."

"Oh, yeah sure. Nick, I'll be right back okay? And thanks again, you were awesome."

"Haha, anytime. I'll be waiting right here." Ugh, his smile made me go crazy. I so wasn't used to see him smiling.

"Nick! What's up brother?"

"Err, nothing... Just standing here and talking to you. What about you?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if.... you... you... err... well actually I just wanted to tell you that I'm.... impressed. Yeah I'm impressed because of your little speech." Oh my God, please tell me that my voice wasn't high pitched when I was saying this.

"Oh really? Well, thanks... Kevin."

"Err yeah, you're welcome. So err, why did you do that again?"

"What?"

"Err, the speech, you know I'm just...curious what made you do this...or something like that." No, I _knew _what made him do this. Damn.

"Err, Kevin, why is your voice so high pitched?"

"Err no, it isn't high pitched. Ha, not at all. I think you're... fantasizing already."

"Kevin..." he rolled his eyes. Ah, I'm going to get caught! Help Joe, help! Joe was busy talking to Macy, oh gosh, looked like he had a little side project called "Mission Mevin" or "Kacy" or something like that. Hmm "Kacy" actually sounded cute to me. Ugh whatever, I got to focus on "Mission Nelilah".

"Okay Nick, I admit it. I'm lying. I'm so sorry to bother you again but now I'm a 100% sure that you're so into her. Don't even _dare_ to fight it."

"Okay, maybe I like her...a lot."

"Nick! You lied to me! And you also lied to Joe! You _promised _that you weren't falling again."

"_But_ I don't really want this to happen. I think we could have an amazing friendship and I so don't wanna ruin everything because of this stupid crush. I won't ask her about the way she feels and I neither want you nor Joe to ask her instead, okay? I'll get over it."

"Are you sure about that? You know, Joe had this plan that I'd find out about your feelings and he'd find out about Delilah's..."

"Yeah, I am sure. But Joe will probably be unstoppable anyway..."


	7. You're So Not Over It

**Chapter 7 **You're So Not Over It...

_Macy (yeah, that isn't a typo. :D It's time to focus on the girls' POV, too.)_

"World, listen up! _I love, love and freaking LOVE Kevin Lucas!_"

Oh my God, did I just say that? I looked around. JONAS poster, JONAS poster, JONAS poster. Oh, a Delilah Stevens poster. And billions of other JONAS posters. Okay, that just had to be my room. So this was just a dream, I suppose? Yep, definitely. I was still lying in my warm and cosy bed, wearing my cute and warm pyjama and my alarm clock was singing "Keep It Real". Puh, thank God.

Oh I'd do anything if I could tell Kevin how much I love him. I'd kill for it, seriously. Okay that was a bit over the top. Let's get to the point: I love Kevin Lucas and it definitely is more than just a celebrity crush. It's the real deal. All inclusive. But I can't tell him that I love him and I never will. I finally got over fainting in front of him and nearly hurting him with random stuff so that we can be friends now but I just can't expect a JONAS to love me back. No freaking way. He'll never hold me in his arms, he'll never kiss me, he'll never.... okay, now that's a bit too much for a virgin, right?

Yep, I'm a virgin. I always wanted to save myself for a JONAS, back then when I was still fainting and hurting them with random stuff. But I've grown up, I'm realistic now. The only guy and JONAS I want is Kevin but we will never happen to be a couple. But dating someone else would be like lying to myself. I don't want anybody else, all I want is you, Kevin. With all my heart and soul. I guess I'll stay a virgin for the rest of my life. Maybe I should become a nun? Ah Macy, you're such a drama queen. You'll probably fall in love with someone else someday... just stay strong.

It's been 3 days since Delilah was on our school. 3 days since I'd found out that I'm not the only one who doesn't want to destroy a friendship because of that stupid thing called "love". No, I was not alone, Nick shared my misery.

Okay, now it seriously was about time to leave the house already! Aaaah, I was about to freak out! I got dressed, put some make up on and I was out the door. Damn, forgot to brush my teeth. I was so hoping that I didn't have morning breath. I went straight to Starbucks to get myself some coffin. I was lucky, there weren't too many customers today. Well I had to hurry loads to be on time for school though.

When I opened the door Nick, Joe and Kevin were just passing by. Holy cow! I wasn't prepared to talk to Kevin already! Ugh, too late. Kevin turned his head. "Hey there, Macy! You're a little late, right?" "Hey guys! Yep, I overslept." Well okay that was pretty close to the truth. Stella and Delilah joined us now, well Stella did, Delilah only passed by with some Starbucks in one hand, her cellphone in the other. She was only able to say: "Morning everybody. Nick, can I talk to you later? I so need your help for that biology project..."

"Sure, sure. See you in history." was all he answered her. Everybody was starring at him.

"See? I'm over her."

"Respect, bro." Well Joe bought his story but I could tell that he was lying. His brothers went straight to their lockers but Nick and I walked a bit slower.

I'd watched how all the happiness that seemed to be overwhelming him everytime Delilah smiled at him (yep, she flashed a smile when she said his name while she was passing by) disappeared while he was answering her, probably because he wanted to say something that sounded way more caring. Now he was looking all serious again, if not even depressed. I just couldn't help but walk faster so I wouldn't have to look at all this sadness anymore.

As I was passing by I also just had to say: "You're so not over her..."

He looked me in the eyes and I had my answer.


	8. You So Don't Deserve Me

**_Sorry!! That chapter's pretty short because I just don't know what else to write in that situation. The next ones will be longer again, promise! _**

**Chapter 8 **You So Don't Deserve Me...

_Stella_

What a day! Everything I did seemed to be turn out horrible somehow. I even had a bad hair day, can you imagine anything worse? I couldn't wait to get to Joe's locker so he could lie to me and swear that my hair looked adorable.

But when I arrived, he obviously had better things to do, he was on one of his stupid missions again, or so it seemed at least. I'm not sure if he'd finally given up on "Mission Nelilah", I mean, Nick told him that he was over Delilah although I just couldn't believe him.

Well there was still "Mission Kacy" though and that one annoyed me even more. Come on, Macy probably just had some kind of celebrity crush on Kevin, I'm sure that it was nothing special. Or didn't she tell me something really important? No way, I'm her BFF, hello!!

So Joe was busy talking to Macy, it seemed like he questioned her about what she thinks about Kevin. Ah Joe, like she'd tell you that, seriously, grow up!

"Err, Joe? Look at my hair." I put on my saddest puppy face. "What did you just say, Stella? I'm sorry, I didn't even notice that you're here already." "Ugh, are you serious, Joe Lucas? Are you fucking serious?" "Ehm, Stella? What's the problem?" "Pff, you just don't get it, right?" "Huh? No, what should I get? There's nothing to get." "Oh my God, I can't believe that you just said that, seriously! What the hell is wrong with you Joe?! You're so fixed on your little 'missions' that you totally forget about me and you don't even notice that?! You know what? You may be a famous rock star and every other girl would kill to be dating you but you so don't deserve me, mister! It's over, you get that at least?" You should have seen that look on his face. It's indescribable. "You.... want to break up?" "Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do. Bye Joe." "Stella, wait!! I never meant to..."

I got no idea what else he was saying because I ran out of the building at that moment. I just couldn't hold my tears any longer.


	9. You Won't Hurt Me If You Say No

**Chapter 9 **You Won't Hurt Me If You Say No...

_Kevin_

Gosh, I was so late because I messed up in art class. Guess what? I had to clean _every single _brush! Joe was right, life really isn't fair. But it seemed to be even harder for him. When I finally arrived at my locker I couldn't open it because Joe was leaning against it with tears in his eyes and all over his face. I was afraid that if I'd ask him to move a bit he'd break down and lay down on the floor, crying. "Joe?" I couldn't think of anything that was more clever. "K-K-Kevin? Could you just get me out of here...please?" "Sure Joe, I'll call The Big Man, okay?" "O-okay..." I've never seen Joe like that in my entire life. Damn.

After I had made the phone call everything happened pretty fast. The Big Man was here only 5 minutes after I had hung up the phone and brought crying Joe back home.

I just had to distract myself now, I really didn't want to think about him.

Then I realized that Macy was standing in front of our lockers still, not making a sound. I guess I'd just found my distraction.

"Err, Macy.... can we... talk? Alone?" She looked surprised

"Oh, err sure Kevin! Shall we go outside?"

"Oh yeah, sounds awesome."

I couldn't really look at her. It was such an awkward situation but I don't wanted to show how insecure I was so I put on my typical Macy smile and smiled at her after times. We didn't talk at all, we just kept right on walking.

It felt like we'd been doing a six-hour walk. Well at least for me.

When we finally arrived I had forgotten everything I wanted to tell her.

"So....we're outside now, Kevin..."

"Yeah, we are Macy. Aww did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"That cloud in shape of a chicken!"

"Aaah, you're right! Gosh it looks so awesome!"

"Ehm...Macy....so here is what I wanted to tell you...it is...."

"Yeah, Kevin...?"

"Err, well... I really, really like you and I was wondering if.... you would like to have dinner with me tonight? I know lots of good restaurants. Or maybe tomorrow, I'd like to take care of Joe if he's not feeling better when I'm home..."

"Aww, Gosh Kevin, I wouldn't just like, I'd _love _to go out with you! I'm so happy that you asked me out, I could die and I wouldn't mind! Well, only if I'd die after the dinner, of course." Ah, Macy.... that girl just knew how to make me melt.

Delilah was passing by again, without the cell this time. "Hey guys! How is everyone? Did I miss anything worth mentioning? I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but I was so busy, my management is going crazy and stuff." She reminded me of crying Joe again. She also seemed to remind Macy of something but it didn't seem like it was Joe also. "Well, actually, yeah you did. Stella broke up with Joe because he totally forgot about her and all he was thinking about was Mission Neli...err I mean... well she broke up with him and now he's probably lying in his bed and crying his eyes out. I even had to call The Big Man because he was about to break down in front of my locker." "Oh my freaking God, I'm so overly feeling sorry for him! If there's anything I can do, you guys can call me anytime, okay?" "We will, thanks Delilah." Nick was so right about her. She was so sweet and caring and definitely down on earth. "Oh and Kevin? What is that 'mission whatever' you were talking about?" "Oh, well you should know that Joe loves to try to hook up random couples, his last mission was "Mission Nelilah" that would be you and..." "Me and Nick? Ha, well Joe clearly didn't see that Nick is just liking me as a friend, right?" "Yeah, he likes doing that just for fun. But you guys seemed to be hard work." Delilah's phone rang again. "I'm sorry, I got to go again. Don't forget to call if Joe needs anything, alright?" "Alright. See you, Delilah."

She was gone and Macy and I were all alone again. Macy still seemed to remember something sad...

"Kevin? There's something I just have to tell you..."

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"He isn't over her, Kevin. Every time he's even just _thinking_ about her, he's close to tears because he's lying to her, lying to all of you."


	10. I Can't Stand It Anymore

**Chapter 10 **I Can't Stand It Anymore

_Nick_

Joe was so depressed. That may sound weird but he sort of helped me to deal with my recent situation. He and Stella were just another perfect example for what happens when friends turn into a couple. I felt awful for him, hello he's my brother, but that was the proof I had needed to totally give up on me and Delilah. Well, until I found out why Stella broke up with him.

Now I only felt _guilty._ And horrible. And like the worst brother on earth and an incredible liar.

I felt all dizzy somehow and I was pretty sure that I wasn't able to stand up now if I didn't want to fall. All I wanted was to be somewhere else right now, no I actually wanted to travel back in time and prevent Stella's & Joe's break up. Well was that even possible? Well probably. I could have kept their harmony alive just by doing what I'd love to do anyway... asking Delilah out.

While I was wondering about all this to keep myself sitting on the bed, Kevin rushed in.

"Joe, are you feeling any better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I can't waste all my life crying on my bed, right?" he sniffed.

"Aww, I'm so glad that you're not completely – Oh my God, Nick, you're so pale! What's wrong with you?" Kevin had turned his head and was looking at me now. Well, it was like a shocked stare, I guess I was looking too horrible to be okay.

"I- to be honest I'm not so sure. But don't worry about me, just focus..."

Kevin didn't let me finish: "Oh no, Joe, did you tell him why you guys broke up?"

Joe sat up on his bed. Wow he had literally cried his eyes out. "I didn't mean to. He just didn't stop bothering me so blame him, not me!"

Now Kevin was looking at me again. "You're looking like you're about to faint, bro."

"I'm just feeling so guilty. I mean I could have prevented all of this just by doing what I still want to do actually."

"I know that you're not over Delilah. Macy couldn't help but tell me because she felt horrible watching you suffer. It's okay, I don't mind that you lied. Just take your time or...well...just ask her out. Something keeps telling me that she's just waiting for you to make the first step."

"Hmm, well I don't think so but I can't stand it anymore. I hate feeling this way, I hate that I caused all of this drama and stuff. I'll just go and tell her, like right now."

I tried to stand up but I hardly was able to. Just take a deep breath Nick, you do it, you know you can. Okay let's go. I was so willing to go out there and talk to Delilah, I had to help her with her biology project anyway. Finally, my body let me stand up again and I found myself down the pole a few seconds later. When I just wanted to get out of the front door my parents noticed that I was in such a hurry.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I'm helping the new girl in my grade with her biology project." That wasn't even a lie. Maybe I'm not that big of a liar anymore?

"Oh, a new girl? Do you... like her? I think you know what I mean..." Oh God, why did Dad always have to ask such unbelievable questions?

"Err, well maybe you should know that she's Delilah Stevens."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, sure. Look, I really got to go now, I don't want to keep her waiting. See you."

And I was out the door. Okay, in a few minutes from now I would probaby have told her all I was planning to say to her. But would we still be able to talk to each other ever again? Who knew? I didn't. I was risking to loose everything but I knew that it was the right thing to do. It was the only option if I didn't want to go crazy.

There weren't many cars out on the streets today so I arrived five minutes earlier than I expected.

Well I didn't seem to be alone at the parking lot, Delilah caught my eye while she was slamming the door of her car.

I so wasn't ready to tell her about my feelings already so I tried to hide in my car. It worked somehow. I watched her walking down the street and started to wonder why I hadn't noticed how hot the way she walked was. She arrived at the entrance and shut the door so I got out the car and finally made my way to the school's library. Okay, you're almost there. Now take one more deep breath and then just open the door and tell her everything.

It wasn't hard to find her, mostly because she was on the phone again but she didn't talk calm this time, oh no she was more like screaming.

"You know what? If you don't stop that shit, all I can say is _screw you, bastards_!" She hung up & turned around.

"Oh, err Nick, how long have you been standing here already?"

"Well, long enough to notice that you want those bastards to be screwed." She laughed and I smiled. Gosh I love the way she looks when she was laughing. Well I guess I love everything oh so little thing about her.

"By the way, may I ask who those bastards are?"

She was still smiling at me when she answered: "My management. They're driving me crazy lately. Oh, I still need something from my locker..."

"Oh, well let's go get it then." This was perfect. In the library were so many people still, it would be awkward to say "Oh, by the way, I love you." in there. While we were walking down the hallway I was busy checking how many people were there to interrupt me. Perfect. I pulled her into a darker part of the hallway without warning. Probably not my best idea. She looked, oh well...surprised.

I just thought the darkness would make it all a bit more romantic – and a bit easier for me.

"Err, okay Nick I got no idea what you want to do here but..."

"Delilah, I got to tell you something and it would be way easier for me if you just listen to me now, okay?"

"Err, okay."

"Great...so...I don't really know where to start...err...you know that I like you, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, good. Well I...I like you a lot... and....gosh this is so hard.... I just think that I'm feeling more for you than just friendship. No, I know that I do. But if you..."

"Oh shut up!" She smiled that beautiful smile, put her arms around my neck and then everything became totally blur somehow until I realized that we were kissing. This was more than I had expected and definitely all I had ever wanted. I felt like... I'm not sure how to describe it without sounding cheesy but it was the best feeling I've ever had, that's for sure. Indescribable.

When she released me again there was only one thing I wanted to do. No two, actually three things I wanted to do:

Go and tell the world how happy I was, writing a song about all this and reliving the last few moments.

Delilah was smiling at me again but I had no idea what to say besides: "Wow....that was....wow."

"You're repeating yourself." She giggled.

All I did was smiling, thinking of something I could reply just wasn't possible.

When I found my voice again I still had no idea what to say so I used the worst answer ever:

"I'm so sorry but I really got to go now, I should check on Joe... I'm really sorry, seriously. Are you mad now?"

"No, of course not. Just go, I see you tomorrow then." She looked disappointed.

My brain started to work again, pretty slow but that was better than nothing.

"If you want you you could join me of course... I'd love to show you my house anyway."

"Oh really? Well, I'll so join you then."

None of us cared about that stupid biology project any longer when we were walking down the parking lot. I couldn't believe that that wasn't just a dream.


	11. You Made It Worth The Price I Paid

**Chapter 11 **You Made It Worth The Price I Paid

_Joe_

I was still depressed. Bleh. But what could I do against that? Hmm... I looked around.

Kevin was still sitting next to me daydreaming, about Macy I guess. Well at least Mission Kacy worked out. I'd like to thank my brother Nick for making me realize that those two adorable people are made for each other. Not like Stella and I although I thought we were. Talking about Nick, it's been a while since he set off to tell Delilah everything.

There were 3 solutions to explain the situation:

Nick told her what he feels about her but she doesn't feel the same. He's probably sitting somewhere, playing an extremly sad song on his guitar.

He was too scared of what she'd say if he told her so he's still sitting in his car and wasting time until he comes home and tells us that she doesn't like him back.

He told her about his feelings and she feels the same way. They're probably hanging around overly happy, smiling and they may be making out.... I'm not so sure about how far Delilah goes... (that's my personal favorit, by the way – what surprise.)

I could here that someone was unlocking the front door and it sounded like that someone wasn't alone...

I stood up and walked to the poles so that I was able to hear and maybe even see a bit of what was going on downstairs.

And guess what? Nick was walking in with Delilah in his arms! Aww, Mission Nelilah complete, also! Oh fuck no! Dad was walking right towards them with Mom in his arms... It looked awkward. But the most awkward thing was Dad's reaction when he saw Delilah. Nick was in shock so he put his arms away as soon as possible and, well Dad did the same with Mom but he wasn't shocked because he was holding her in front of Nick, oh no. He was shocked because Delilah Stevens was in his house. Before I was able to step a few steps back he had already cried:

"_Oh my God, that's Delilah Stevens, right Nick? And she's in my house, right Nick? And she's just listening to every single word I say although every single word sounds totally ridiculous, right Nick?"_

"Err, yeah right Dad. Could you please stop that? You're about to hyperventilate!"

"I sure will, son. Well, as soon as I asked her a question. Err, Ms Stevens?"

"Mr Lucas... You can call me Delilah, of course."

This seemed to be the happiest day in his entire life. Delilah Stevens was in his house and talking to him!

"Alright then, Delilah...the question would be: May I hug you? I'm a fan you know?"

"Err, Dad, I don't know why but I got a feeling that she already noticed how big of a fan you are."

Delilah flashed a smile in his direction before she answered Dad's question:

"Of course you may."

"Ooh, that's just too kind of you." he said while hugging her.

"Hmm...I like your perfume. But you also smell a bit like...Nick?!" Dad had that confused look on his face.

"Err yeah, Dad, I'd really like to show her around now, okay? Thanks." Nick has the license to answer questions he askes someone himself.

"Alright, so... shall we go upstairs? I'm sure Kevin & Joe are hanging around there."

I finally noticed that Kevin was sitting right next to me spying down the other pole. Well all that noise Dad had made just had to wake him up.

"Let's go then." was all she answered. Well she was probably already smiling at him again, as always, so it was pretty useful to use such short answers. Wow, spying is awesome!

They were just about to come upstairs when Delilah turned around and headed straight to the poles. Holy shit!

"What the fuck? Are those stripper poles or what?" she asked. I could tell from the look on her face that she found that disgusting.

Nick just had to laugh, so did Kevin and well, even I joined them.

After he had explained that this was a firehouse, she put that sarcastic mad look on her face which cracked me up.

"Oh by the way, a little message to your spyish brothers: You got caught, if I were your boss I'd so fire you."

Okay, embarrassing. Kevin and I stood up and I let myself fall on my bed again.

A moment later Nick walked in with Delilah in his arms again. And guess what? Yep, they couldn't stop smiling and that whole smiling stuff was infective. Seeing them together took almost all of my pain away so I asked:

"Nick, is there something we should know?" and put a huge grin on my face.

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to my girlfriend, right?" Okay, I'd never seen Nick that happy. Never. That made me feel so much better.

"_Yes! _I knew you guys would start dating one day! I _knew _it! I was so freaking right!" I started hopping on my bed like a 5-year-old. Hmm, considering that I had just lost my girlfriend I should be allowed to have some fun with them.

"Hold on! How much did you pay her to come here with you, huh?"

"What?!" I shared a mysterious look with Kevin. Okay, I think he got my plan.

"Well, I need a proof." I said with an evil smile.

Delilah totally got my plan, too but she seemed to like playing the game.

"Oh, well then."she said, smiling back evily before she put her hands on his lapel, pulled him near and kissed him. Okay that definitely wasn't the first time they did that for today. And it was a damn long kiss, it actually seemed like they'd never stop again. But then, guess what? Right, Delilah's phone rang. Awkward.

"Are those the bastards who should be screwed again?" Nick asked. (Kevin and I looked like confused squirrels.)

Well that seemed to be an inside joke because Delilah laughed:

"Nope, for a change not. It's my mom. I think I should get that one."

She answered her phone.

"Mom? Err, no I'm with my..." she looked at Nick, "Boyfriend actually. Well that's because we've only been dating for like 2 hours so far. Yeah I did call them that. Because....ugh I'll talk to you later, okay? No, not now. Bye."

She put the phone away.

"I should go home now I guess. See you all tomorrow."

Nick and Delilah noticed that they were smart enough to take Nick's car and that they left her's at the parking lot instead. They decided that he'd drive her home and pick her up for school tomorrow. Not really interesting.

The next day was here.

Time for school again and to face all that Stella trouble.

Right after we had entered the building, Stella and Macy joined our little group. Stella looked at Kevin and Macy and right after that at Nick and Delilah.

"Err, Joe, I think we should talk. Is that okay for you?!"

"Sure."

"Okay, err, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've done to you. I've just realized that you made four amazing people totally happy and that I was really selfish and egocentric. I also was wondering if you could forgive me and if we could start all over again. That's all."

"Well, I think we should try at least."

"Okay, well then...We're good, right?"

"We are."


	12. You Just Made My Day

**Chapter 12 **You Just Made My Day

_Macy_

This is going to be a night to remember. I was so excited that my mom regularly checked if I was okay.

"Honey, who is your date again?" she asked while I was trying on the 6th dress for today.

"The love of my life, Mom. But you may know him as Kevin Lucas. Is that dress better?"

I walked around like a model on a catwalk.

"Hmm, yes sweetie but they are all so pretty."

"Mom, you're not helping me with that."

"Well, you asked me honey."

"Mom, seriously. Which one should I wear?"

"Why don't you ask those guys on the posters? I mean one of them is your date, right?"

Wow, that was so mean.

"Yeah, right. So?"

"Don't you think you're just going out with him because you're crushing on him? And are you sure that he likes you? Maybe he just wants to use you, oh don't do anything stupid Macy! Don't let him..."

"Oh my God, Mom! Stop that! I'm not a brainless whore, okay? I'm not going out with him because he's famous but because I love the real Kevin, not the superstar. And stop talking trash about him, he's the sweetest person I've ever met and he'd never use me."

"Don't be that naïve, Macy."

"I'm not naïve at all. If you knew him you'd understand what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry, Honey. I know that I can trust you but I'm just a bit scared. It's hard for me that you're not a baby anymore."

That made me smile.

"Aww, I know Mom. Sorry for asking again but...which dress?"

The doorbell rang.

"Well I guess you should keep that one on. And really, keep it on until you're home again."

"Gosh Mom, you're worse than Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just answer the door. Bye, love you Mom."

"Wait, Honey, I come with you! I wanna meet Kevin, of course."

Oh. My. God. Mom. You. Are. Driving. Me. Crazy.

I ran to the door as fast as I could. (Running with high heels is not that easy, you know.)

Kevin looked incredible in his suit, well my first thoughts were that he was looking hot but incredible sounds more classy. He even brought me flowers, aww too cute.

"Aww, Gosh Kevin! You bought me flowers! Aww that wasn't necessary."

"Oh hey, Ma..." Kevin's jaw dropped down.

"I...err....wow, Macy you look adorable."

"Aww, you're so sweet. That just made my day. Err, Kevin, this is my mom. She wants to meet you..."

Kevin was still starring at my dress.

"Oh, err, yeah sure..."

My mom talked to him in the living room for a while but I have no idea what she said to him because she locked the door. That was evil, Mommy.

Well, I guess it wasn't that bad because Kevin was smiling when she had unlocked the door again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Misa."

"Thanks, Kevin. I really enjoyed our conversation." Wow, that sounded so awkward.

Just before we'd left the house she whispered in my ear: " He's a good choice, Macy. I'm proud of you. To be honest I always thought you'd end up dating his brother, what's his name again...Nick?"

That made me stop.

"Thanks Mom. Wait, what?! Ah, whatever I may have liked him when I still was crushing on every single JONAS member but those days are over. He's got a girlfriend by the way so don't be afraid that I'll be naïve again and change my mind."

Gosh, so much stress but the date still wasn't on. Finally Kevin and I got into the car and we were ready to go. We both we're pretty nervous so the car ride was sort of quiet.

When we arrived Kevin got out of the car and opened the door for me. Wow, perfect gentleman.

He had reserved an amazing table and after we had ordered, we were finally breaking the silence.

"So...Macy. I'm not so sure what to ask you so could you maybe just tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Everything, absolutely everything about you is interesting for me."

Aww, why did he have to be so cute?!

"Hmm, well...I'm Macy, I'm almost 17 and there was a time when I was too overly obsessed with JONAS. Do you need to know more?"

"Of course I do." he smiled.

"Hmm, alright. Well I'm obsessed with sports, I'm not really the definition of a good singer but I keep going anyhow. Oh, I'm still a virgin because I wanted to save myself for a JONAS when I was too overly obsessed still and I used to be in love with your brother." OH MY FUCKING GOD! Did I seriously just say those last two things?! Kevin looked so shocked and started to cough so he didn't have to say anything.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kevin, did I just say all that stuff?!"

"Aha." He was still in shock.

"I, I...well that happens all the time when someone wants me to tell them something about myself. I just can't stop anymore."

"Don't worry, I'm fine with that. I'm just wondering which one of my brothers you were talking about."

"Err, well Nick. But that was when I was still too overly obsessed and just because we're in the same grade and he's always been nice and stuff. Nothing too deep and serious, that's only what I feel for you."

"It's okay Macy, I can deal with that. You were just young and obsessed, that's all." he checked his watch. "I think we should go now..."

The car ride was quiet again and I wanted to disappear. I felt so awkward still although Kevin was pretending to be alright and that he wouldn't even care. He's just too perfect. And I'm a stupid bitch for saying all that unbelievable dumb stuff.

We arrived at my house and he walked me to the front door.

"So Kevin, I guess that's it, right? It was awesome date besides all that stuff I said... but you did a great job."

"Seriously Macy, it's okay. Don't go crazy about it." he laughed and looked around before we kissed. I felt like I was in heaven until he released me again.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"You better do or I'll get super mad at you."

"Haha, okay I will call you then. Goodnight beautiful."


	13. You Should Know The Answer

**Chapter 13 **You Should Know The Answer

_Delilah [finally :D] [author's note: Okay, this chapter is a little too romantic in my opinion but we all need that after times. ;) At that point I just wanted to thank itsthechocochip for being so obsessed with this fanfic and forcing me to go on with writing. And also chibiyugixyami for all her reviews which make me happy every single time I read them. :)]_

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Screw you management, screw you Mom, screw everyone! Well, everyone but Nick.

Or wait...maybe Nick should be screwed, too for making me fall in love with him. That made everything so overly complicated. Gosh, how the hell should I tell him about all this? Ugh.

Okay, it was about time to get ready for school. I grabbed my bag and just wanted to get out the door when my mom stopped me.

"Delilah, I understand that you're mad at all of us but that doesn't give you the right to leave without a word."

"Oh sure it does! How the hell can you treat me like that? Just let me fire those bastards!"

"No, baby, if you weren't that mad at the moment you'd know how bad that idea is."

"So? Who cares about that? Who cares about anything? I don't! I mean, seriously, how can you do that to me, Mom?! I told you that I have a boyfriend, I thought you'd understand and support me!"

"Come on, Delilah! I haven't met him yet! I don't even know his name!"

"Well that doesn't matter anymore since I'm going to break up with him, right?"

She looked confused.

"But you don't have to actually, do you?"

"Oh, I so do Mom. There's no freaking other way."

I slammed the door and ran to my car. Telling Nick all this would fell like hell on earth.

When I arrived at school I just wanted to turn and drive back home.

I felt even worse while I was walking down the street.

But I had the worst feeling ever when Nick came up to me and kissed me.

"Goodmorning darling!" he smiled. I tried to smile back but I almost broke down trying that.

Of course, he noticed that something was wrong.

"This isn't a good morning at all." was all I answered.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, obviously worried.

"Nick, I got to talk to you about something. It'll probably change everything."

"OH MY GOD! Are you pregnant? No, wait you can't be. Should I let you finish first?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Okay listen. I don't think that.... we can do this anymore. I'm talking about being a couple." And I could perfectly capture the moment when my words ripped his heart out of his chest.

"We....we....b....but...why?"

"It's not that I wouldn't love you anymore, Nick. I love you more than you can ever imagine. It's my management. And my mom because she won't let me fire them."

He looked confused.

"My management was pretty pissed when I told them that I wanted to stop homeschooling. But now they find it pretty useful. They want me to date some ordinary high school jerk to make me seem more...reachable or something. Well and I don't think that Nick Lucas counts as an ordinary high school jerk. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't make it hard for you to get over me."

I was actually close to tears when I was saying this and Nick noticed that, he always noticed what I was feeling. He hold me tight for a while and whispered in my ear:

"You should know the answer already. I love you more than my own life, it's not just hard to get over you, it's like... impossible. You know, I'd give up everything if I can be with you then. Maybe we can.." He couldn't go on talking because I started to cry too hard.

"You only make it harder for me."

"I didn't mean to, sorry. So are you going to date someone else now?"

"No fucking way. Well maybe a few weeks if there's no other choice. Gosh if I only could fire my management and keep dating you."

He was quiet for a while.

"Hold on! There are no excisting photos that could proof that we're dating so far, right?" he asked then.

"Err yeah right."

"So, the public doesn't know about us yet..."

"So?"

"Darling, I think I've just found a way how we can keep dating!"

"Oh my God, for real?"

"For real. It's an easy plan actually. Nobody has to know about us. Well not now. One day the bastards probably give up and we can have a normal relationship again."

"Do you think we can really get through this?"

"I don't just think so, I know we can."


	14. You Got Me Down On My Knees

**Chapter 14** You Got Me Down On My Knees

_Stella_

It was about time to get the guys some new outfits so I headed to their house with tons of clothes.

Maybe I could get some coffee with Joe later or something. Who knew?

Joe and Kevin opened the door and helped to get all my bags upstairs.

"Okay guys, where is Nick? I told you that I need all three of you today. I don't have enough time to do that three times." I was pretty pissed but Joe and Kevin seemed to know something I had no idea about.

"What?"

"Err Stella, he seems to be pretty down today. He didn't talk to us the entire day and when we asked him why he said that we could talk about this when we're home but... he didn't come home after school." Joe explained.

"Oh, err, okay. Did you try to call him?"

"Yep but he didn't answer his phone. I'm sure that he just needs some time before he can talk to us. That's all." Kevin replied.

How the hell could they stay that cool?

"Well don't you think that we should start to...?"

I wasn't able to finish that question because Nick walked in.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, Delilah and I had a lot to talk about."

I think we all had the same confused looks on our face when he said that.

"Oh my God, you didn't...."

"Gosh, no! She told me that we can't date anymore because her management wants her to date a 'ordinary high school jerk' and her mom won't let her fire them so we decided to keep our relationship a secret. So I guess you understand that there was loads to talk about"

"Oh, Nick I'm so sorry for you."

"It's okay Stella. I'm sure that we'll get through this until we find a better way."

Trying on all the outfits worked pretty good because no one wanted to complain about anything in front of Nick. Great. Joe and I would definitely have enough time to get some coffee.

Kevin was on the phone with Macy and Nick wanted to write a song, what a surprise.

Joe and I wanted to take it real slow that means no kissing, not even holding hands, nothing. We just wanted to get to know each other again like we'd just met a few days ago. So all we actually did was talking. Talking about everything that was going on around us.

"Joe, isn't it just horrible what those assholes do to Nelilah? They are so meant to be together but they're always being torn apart by some idiots."

"I know! Everybody's always trying to destroy what I worked hard for!"

I rolled my eyes: "Joe, you're annoying. Why did I give you a second chance again?"

"Because you can't live without me by your side. Just admit it."

"Watch out, Mister Lucas. I can easily break up with you again.... just saying." I smiled.

"Oh no, please don't! See, you got me down on my knees! I'm begging you!"

"Joe, you just can't be serious, can you?"

"Nope, but I got no clue why. If you want to know more about that, you better ask my momma."

Now that made me laugh.

"Hold on, Joe. Delilah is also a singer, right?"

"Err, yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Because I think I've just found a way how Nelilah can stay together without hiding everything all the time."


	15. You Can Find A Way

**Chapter 15 **You Can Find A Way

_Kevin_

Nick was busy writing his song and asking me if it was good every minute while I was trying to talk to Macy. She came over a few minutes, mostly to tell Nick how sorry she felt for him. Okay, I'll admit it, I was a little jealous. Come on, who wouldn't be after that bomb Macy had dropped on our date last night. Wow. She hugged him when she first walked in and I felt like I'd explode. Gosh, jealousy sucks. Well, it helped a bit that Nick definitely wasn't interested.

"Kevin, does that sound good?"

"Nick, it always does. Can you please stop bothering me?"

He looked at me evilly:

"Fine. But don't expect me to help you ever again."

I rolled my eyes and sighed :

"Ugh, alright. The other part was better, okay? Can I talk to Macy now? "

"Fine."

I turned around again.

"Hey there, Macy." I smiled.

"Hey, Kevin. Want some coffee? Well you should because I bought you some."

"I guess I do then."

She laughed. The sound of her laughter was like a choir of angels for my ears. Wow, that sounded cheesy. But I preferred it to animal-shaped clouds. I just wanted to ask Macy what her favorite color is when Stella opened the door and shouted: "_Oh my God, Nick!_ I've found a way how you and Delilah don't have to hide your feelings anymore!"

Nick jumped out of the couch:

"Are you serious, Stella?! Oh my God, how?!"

"You guys just have to record a love song together! If you're dating in real life that would be awesome publicity for the song, so I'm pretty sure that her management would love it!"

Nick didn't even reply, all he did was hug Stella so tight that I was actually worried about her. She could hardly breathe anymore. Joe was still joking around:

"Err, Nick? I'd really appreciate if you stopped strangling my girlfriend, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stella, I'm just so happy and excited! Seriously, I've never felt that way before. I think she could be the one."

Okay, that was enough for me.

"Nick, no offense but... you haven't even been dating her for a whole week so far! Don't you think it's a bit too early to scream from the rooftops that she's the love of your life?"

Okay, I really pissed him off with that.

"I never said anything about screaming from the rooftops, Kevin. Thanks for all your support lately." And bam, he was out the door. Well, I was stupid enough to follow him.

"Nick, is there anything you don't understand about 'no offense'?"

He just kept on walking.

"Nick?"

"I'm not interested in having any kind of conversation with you at the moment."

"Oh come on, that's childish."

He finally stopped walking.

"Fine, maybe I am childish. But you're the perfect adult who needs to save me from myself, huh? I always thought I'm being blamed for being to serious but when I'm trying to be more carefree I'm 'childish' and unrealistic. You know want? Maybe I just don't want to care." He sat down on the stairs.

"Kevin, it's just... she means so much to me. I'm madly in love I suppose."

I sat down next to him and put one hand on his back.

"I know, brother, I know."

"Do you think we're taking it a bit too fast?"

"Oh well...a tiny little bit, to be honest. Why are you wondering about that now?"

He actually looked a bit ashamed when he said: "I told her that I love her yesterday."

Okay, now that was a.... surprise. But a huge one, aha.

"Oh no, you didn't!"

"Oh yeah, I so did. More than my own life, to be exact. And I said that it's impossible for me to get over her."

"Oh, Nick, you really should slow down a bit. Did she say did she loves you, too?"

"Nope, she said that I'd only make it harder for her. Well, that wasn't the best for a situation for an 'I love you, too', you know."

Aww Nick, I'm so hoping that he'll follow my advise.


	16. You Sort Of Surprised Me

_**So now it's finally time for some more grown up stuff in that story :D Sorry for updating that late but I have a major cold & all I can think about then is letting everybody cheat on everyone & I really didn't want you to read that shit. xD**_

**Chapter 16 **You Sort Of Surprised Me

_Nick_

Writing this song seemed to be endless. Damn, I so wanted to surprise Delilah with Stella's plan and a perfect song already but it just didn't work out. Stupid song. Stupid situation. Stupid pressure. Stupid everything. Ugh.

When I went to school I was pretty depressed because of my own failure.

Okay, that sounded overly dramatic. Sorry, I was just... I don't know. It was a weird feeling to walk in there and tell Delilah about Stella's idea especially because I couldn't get that conversation I had with Kevin the night before out of my head.

I try to clean my thoughts a bit when I saw Delilah waiting for me at my locker already, looking adorable and mostly hot. Gosh, I think I'm a bit too physically attracted to her lately. Okay, Nick, take a deep breath and think of something disgusting like.... like.... huge oversized grandma panties.

Hmm, I'm sure Delilah would even look sexy in those. OH MY GOD! Okay, that's obviously not working. Well everything was pretty confusing anyway, not just because the song wasn't finished yet. Oh no, there was something else bothering me everytime I thought of Delilah.

Everything started last night.

I had been working on the song for ages and when I had gone to bed, the first thing I saw in my dreaming was Delilah and me. Nothing else. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her while she was walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck the way she always does. I automatically started to kiss her but this seemed to turn into something more intense than just kissing. You know, I just had that feeling when she took my shirt off. Not that that could lead to anything. And guess what? I was dumb enough to say: "We shouldn't do this I guess..."

Gosh, I so wanted to "this" but my brain was refusing a bit, probably because we haven't been dating for even a week. Well, Delilah wasn't that dumb at least. I guess that's why she whispered in my ear:

"Well, think about it, there are loads of things we shouldn't do. We shouldn't even be dating, Nick.

I think we've already broken so many rules, it won't be that much worse if we break another one."

And that was the point when my brain was finally shut down and I pushed her against the wall that magically appeared from one second to the next.

Everything happened pretty quick especially since I woke up a few seconds after the dream had begun to become intense. All I saw was tons of kissing and Delilah wearing nothing but a bra and a really short skirt. I just wasn't able to imagine her completely naked I suppose. Well, okay we had started a little so I heard a little moaning but that was all.

Stupid alarm clock. Or was it better that I didn't dream that dream until the end?

We'll never know.

When Delilah saw me I was still so caught in my dream that I put my hands on her waist and pushed her against my locker before I kissed her deeply but her open eyes irritated me.

They finally made me realize that this wasn't the dream but school! And they reminded me of the uncomfortable fact that we wanted to keep all this a secret, because of all the pain I seemed to see in her eyes. I released her immediately and fell into a nervous giggling when I noticed that the whole school was staring at us. Being pushed against a locker seems to be pretty noisy.

"W-w-we're just practising for....for....for the new JONAS music video, right Nick?"

"Haha, err yeah, exactly. Delilah's going to be a.... groupie."

She looked at me evilly so she obviously disliked the idea of being a slutty groupie in the next video.

"Err...or something like that. We're not sure yet. But we know for a fact that there will be a kissing scene between us in it."

Okay, that saved the situation. Everybody was going back to their own business and I could finally tell Delilah the happy news. Well, I wanted to at least but she was the first one to start talking again:

"I...I kind of wrote you...a song."

Now this was not what I expected her to say.

"Oh err...well that's....wow. I was actually planning to write _you_ one but I just couldn't finish it yesterday."

"Aww, it's okay." She smiled shyly.

"Err so... can I hear it?"

She didn't seem to be happy about that question.

"Oh well... okay. But the what I'm singing about in it is not....realistic. It's a bit over the top but I couldn't think of anything better and -"

"Wow wow wow, hold on, okay? Let me just hear it before I judge." I smiled.

She nodded.

"Well...can I borrow your guitar for a second?" and her beautiful smile was back.

"Haha, sure. So... I'm ready. You're the first girl who ever wrote a song for me by the way."

"Wohoo, I'm special." she said. I love the way her voice sounds when she's sarcastic.

We sat down on a bench and I watched her getting used to my guitar. She obviously was nervous what actually surprised me since she's usually singing in front of thousands of people at the same time. She took a deep breath before she started.

"Okay...so....this is 'Church of Elvis':

_When we're together everything feels so right_

_When you hold my hand it seems like I start to shine._

_Don't really know what this is but I love this feeling_

_You're always by my side and my soul is healing_

_Our time together seems like heaven on earth to me_

_Make it last forever, do me that single favor_

_Never let me down, always stay around, let's just waste our time together_

_Let's hold on, let's stay strong so maybe one day I'm..._

_Gonna marry you in the Church Of Elvis. (in the church of Elvis, yeaheah..)_

_Guess what I'm sure we're gonna have some fun today_

_Just like we used to have on every single date_

_Don't really know why but with you everything feels alright_

_I don't get how I was able to live without you before_

_Our time together seems like heaven on earth to me_

_Make it last forever, do me that single favor_

_Never let me down, always stay around, let's just waste our time together_

_Let's hold on, let's stay strong so maybe one day I'm..._

_Gonna marry you in the Church Of Elvis. (in the church of Elvis, yeaheah..)_

_Can you see those purple lights? I think we're really close now_

_To where we wanted to go to make it all official._

_I ain't want no horse-drawn carriage or a romantic castle_

_All I want is to be right there with you in the Church Of Elvis."_

When she whispered the chorus in the end I was about to melt.

"Wow..."

"Oh my God, I knew those lyrics are too much. I really..."

"Delilah, stop that, okay? That was a positive 'wow'. You're behaving like a little drama queen today." I laughed. "By the way, there's something I wanted to tell you. Stella suggested that maybe you could record a song with JONAS."

"Oh, sure. That would be awesome."

"Yeah and... you know she considered that we two could record a duet together, a love song, and that your management may like the idea of us having a real relationship for promotion."

Her eyes started to shine.

"Oh my....that could work! Ah, that would be so freaking amazing! We could go and tell them together right after school if you don't mind."

"Haha how I could I mind? There's nothing I want more than that we have a normal relationship."

Today's lessons didn't seem to find an end. Neither for me nor for Delilah since she turned around quite often so we could smile at each other. Unfortunately she got caught by Mr Lansburry who proofed that with the amazingly sweet words: "Miss Stevens, I'd be really glad if you could stop glancing at Mr Lucas during my lesson, alright?"

"I'll try my best." she answered in a bitter sweet tone which cracked everybody up somehow.

When the bell finally dared to ring we were out the door as soon as we could.

Delilah had called her management and her record label in one of the breaks and we arrived at the huge plazza of the recording studio after a half an hour drive.

Delilah led me to a bright, white room with about a dozen of guys in grey or black suits where sitting around a fenoumenous white table.

Basically all we did was telling them about our – or actually Stella's – idea and, oh well they liked it. But there was a catch, of course. They did want us to be together when our duet would come out but they were planning to release it after Delilah had done their "date-a-regular-ordinary-high-school-jerk-thing". She was obviously speechless.

"Err...okay. Excuse me please, the meeting is over. We guys will talk again in 2 hours. Alone." she said. "Come on Nick, let's leave those brainless jerks alone."

I was pretty sure that she'd call them bastards like she loved to do but she didn't what sort of disappointed me. Instead she only told me how much she hated them on our way through the hallway of the huge building.

"Gosh I could kill them all! They don't care about the fact that I'm a person, too! All they see is Delilah Stevens, the superstar who brings us tons of money. Maybe I should shock them a bit with something like... I don't know...err... sex in a public toilet or some shit like that."

That was the point when I glanced at her like a weirdo because it made me think about the dream I had the night before again. She looked around and realized that nobody was in the hallway besides us at the moment. She left me standing all alone just to grab my hand a few seconds later and pulled me into the women's restroom which was completely unused also. It took me a while until I got her plan.

"Come on, Delilah. You're not really serious, you're just mad. I don't want you to regret anything when you've clamed down again."

"I won't regret anything, baby." she said while taking my shirt off. "There's nothing left to loose I suppose."

Okay, to be honest I was so turned on already but I was afraid to show it. She noticed it anyway I think

"I...err..well I just don't want you do something st....ah, whatever."

And if you watched really good you saw the moment my brain shut itself down and everything I thought about was strictly physical. I pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck before her shirt had been taken off, too and everything turned into the 'sex in a public toilet shocker' she had mentioned before.


	17. You Guys Rocked It

**Chapter 17 **You Guys Rocked It

_**HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE xD : So I got several reviews concerning Nelilah I'd like to take a short statement to. :D 1. I got one review (a while ago already) that Nelilah are taking it a bit too fast. I read that review but now they even had sex. Weird, right? Yep, they are taking it too fast and that's no accident! I was planning to let Kacy take things slow, Joella to have a on/off relationship & Nelilah to be going way too fast but I didn't want to tell you guys about that actually. (I think this 'short' statement is gonna be a long one instead, sorry!)**_

_**So, now that you know I may change the plan a bit. We'll see.**_

_**2. All this leads us to my latest review. Yeah, I also think that the real Nick wouldn't do what my Nick has done in the last chapter, he's way better than mine, but everything in here happens for a reason soon to be written, so stay tuned. (BTW I'm actually feeling a bit guilty for making Nick look that bad in here xD Sorry, Nick, I actually love you x'D) :D**_

_Delilah_

Err, that was.... a mistake I guess. But definitely a beautiful one. Walking out of that restroom was the most awkward moment of my entire life and I could hardly breathe still. Wow, I mean.... wow.

I was so glad that Nick broke the silence:

"Do you regret it already?" he seemed to be worried.

"Not too much. Do you?" I smiled a little.

"A bit, too. Don't you think we're..."

"Going a bit too fast?" I finished his sentence.

He nodded. "I...I usually don't do things like that after only 5 days... I've actually never done that before, to be honest." He shyly tried to hold my hand.

"Me either." I smiled. "but I'm glad that I've done it with you. I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I mean you tried to stop me but I...ugh. We shouldn't keep doing that the next few weeks, I guess. We probably should slow down a bit."

He nodded again. "I'm sorry, too. I lost all my self control... it probably was awful for you..."

"Hey, hey, just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." I grinned and put my head on his shoulder. "Wait, that isn't really helpful for 'taking it slow', right?"

"Not at all." he laughed.

The sweet sound of his laughter made me realize that I didn't want to leave him yet.

And I definitely didn't want to tell my parents about how I spent my day when I come home.

"Err, Nick... I really don't want to go home yet. I'm afraid that I may forget to keep my mouth shut..."

"Well, you could come home with me if you want to..."

"Oh, so that's your definition of 'taking it slow'?" I giggled. "I'd love to come with you. But no word to your brothers, promise?"

He laughed: "Hey, you're afraid of not being able to keep your mouth shut, not me."

"I'm serious, Nick."

"I know, babe. Wait, not 'taking it slow' again, right? Ah, whatever, I promise, okay?"

"Okay." I flashed a smile. "Shall we?"

Nick behaved like a perfect gentleman the entire day, as always. I was wondering if he felt a bit guilty. He did but he is a good actor.

As we arrived at the firehouse Joe opened a window and screamed:

"_Bro, come freaking upstairs!!! We got freaking awesome news!!!"_

I think I've never climbed stairs that fast. As soon as we arrived Kevin shouted: "Guys, JONAS has made it again! Our latest album got platinum, baby!"

They all started to jump around like 3-year-olds and screamed "_Yes, yes, YES!" _so I just joined the trend. Of course I was just as happy as they were and in all this overwhelming happiness Nick and I ended up kissing really long. And intense. We're great in 'taking it slow', aren't we? Gosh, I actually feel a bit slutty now. Whatsoever we were unstoppable until Joe coughed and said something about sucking each others tongues out.

"You know what? Mom, Dad and Frankie are out of town, that smells like PARTY!" he added then.

Perfect, a party would distract me from my thoughts about restrooms for a while.

The guys invited Stella and Macy and Joe found the key for the minibar, it just had to be awesome.

Well, until Stella wanted to play that game in which someone asks questions and if you've done what they asked you got to drink. I'm sure you all know it. Kevin found some cards with questions, Macy filled our glasses with champagne and we were ready to go. Everything was fun until we realized that those cards where rated R and Kevin asked the question I feared the most.

Guess what, "Have you ever had sex in a public restroom?"

Joe's comment was:"Okay, I guess no one of us can get a cool drink now." but Nick and I were shaking a little. We both had no idea what to do until I randomly screamed:" Oh my God, some obsessed JONAS fans made it to break into the house!" and everybody was reacting actually. Well everybody but Nick. We both drank the whole glass of champagne in one shot just to say how stupid that game was when everybody had turned around again.

We spent the rest of the night drinking and jerking around, not our best idea.

Champagne, Vodka, Tequila – we had everything in that freaking minibar AND we were dumb enough to drink it all. I'd love to go on with the story now but I'm blacking out to be honest. I can't remember anything that happened after I had my 5th Martini shot but I wish I would because I would die to know what was going on between Kevin and me.

When I woke up this morning I wasn't in my own bed. Or my own room. Or at least my own house. All I could think about was that my parents would be so mad that I didn't come home last night until I realized who was laying next to me. Aha, Kevin. No joke. It looked like we'd been sleeping in the same bed... That was a shock and made me promise that I'd never get drunk again. Never. If I only knew what exactly happened...

**[_sorry, it's not the best chapter ever and it's full with things the REAL people probably wouldn't do. I'm sorry but that's one of those lousy ideas I get when I am sick.... the next one's will be better, WORD! :D]_**


End file.
